1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to devices for processing contaminated/polluted gases or gases to be used as feedstocks for chemical synthesis/modification, and more particularly to non-thermal plasma reactors.
2. Description of Related Art
The emission and discharge of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are strictly regulated by the U.S. Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA), the National Pollutant Discharge Elimination System (NPDES), and the National Emissions Standards for Hazardous Air Pollution regulations (NESHAPS). Technical and regulatory difficulties associated with current VOC and HAP treatment methods such as air-stripping (dilution), activated-carbon absorption, incineration, and thermal-catalytic treatment have prompted the search for alternatives. The drawbacks of present methods result in ineffective treatment, the generation of large secondary waste streams, and increased costs. It is also recognized that, for example, to operate fossil-fueled motor vehicles and other combustion-related engines or machinery under higher efficiency and reduced pollution output conditions in the future, it is desirable to have clean-burning, energy-efficient, hydrocarbon liquid fuels. This invention can also be used to synthesize such fuels from gaseous feedstocks.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.